I Think I've Got Feelings
by MoonChild913
Summary: How Puck and Zeph, or Puph, began (and everything that came after). A set of one shots for GMSS! by the lovely Abizeau.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a one shot for Abizeau's "Give Me Some Space!" It is a pretty awesome story, so you should go check it out if you haven't already! Zeph was created by the lovely Slytherwitch.**_

**Somewhere in space, Military Headquarters, Boys Room 2**

**Saturday, 15h10**

"It's the terror of knowing what this world is about! Watching some good friends screaming-"

Puck was cut off as Maya unplugged the speaker that had been blasting Queen.

"Puck! Oh my god, you are _so_ loud! Just stop for _one_ second."

"She's not wrong," Zeph said, not looking up from the game of chess he and Puck were in the middle of.

The three of them were all sitting on the floor of Puck and Zeph's room. Puck and Zeph were playing a game of chess, and Maya was studying for a history test. They had been studying all afternoon and gotten less than an ideal amount of work done.

"Besides," Maya said, sitting back down in the middle of a pile of flashcards, "You are supposed to be helping me study."

Puck reached out to pick up one of the flashcards that had ended up on his side of the room. "When was the first manned mission to space?"

"Uhh...1961? Yes, 1961, and it was Yuri Gagarin. Right?"

"Yes, Yuri Gagarin, 1961," Puck reached down to pick up a few more flashcards, "When was the first mission to INIDES?"

"It left in 1981 and landed in 1985. It was the first mission to another planet. Have you gone yet, Zeph?"

"Just give me one minute…Okay." Zeph moved one of his rooks to the left three spaces.

"Finally!" Puck turned his attention to the board, taking in the move Zeph had made and considering his options.

"Zeph! Your turn!" Maya threw a handful of flashcards at Zeph, who rolled his eyes before picking them up.

"Who is the Greek God of family feuds? Maya, when are you _ever _going to need to know this?"

"Alastor, and you know Professor Atlas loves Greek myths. I need an A+ in History, so if knowing a bunch of random Greek Gods makes Professor Atlas like me, you best believe I'm going to memorize every last one of them!"

"Okay, here's one for you, who is the god of the west wind?"

"Um, I don't think that one's on there…"

Zeph raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh! Zeph! It's Zephyrus!"

"Took you long enough," Zeph smirked.

The three continued on, Puck and Maya constantly distracted and off task and Zeph rolling his eyes while trying to hide his smile. After a few more hours and very little progress, Maya started yawning and finally looked down at her watch.

"Oh my god! It's 18h00, dinner is in 30 minutes!"

"Wait, really?" Puck looked up from the flashcard he had been about to read.

"Ya, I should probably go. I've got to go ask Emrys a question before I eat, and we all know how fun that is."

"Ya, go. See you tomorrow?"

"Um, ya," Maya said, taking a stack of flashcards from Zeph, "Library at 13h15?"

"Works for me. Zeph?"

"Uh, I have…other plans."

"Oh, um, okay. Monday night than?"

"Sure."

"Okay, see you guys then." Maya stepped out of their dorm and closed the door behind her. Very loudly.

Puck stood up and stretched before sitting back down to pick up the chess game. Zeph had won this game, putting him only one behind, at five games won. They been having a bit of a competition over the last few days; whoever had won the most chess games at the end of the week got to give the other one of their chores for a week. Zeph wanted to work on his logic skills, and Puck's attention span could really use some work; it was a win win situation.

Zeph stood up and walked into the bathroom, but before he closed the door, he stopped and turned around. "Puck?"

"Ya?" Puck put the lid on the chess box and looked up and Zeph.

"Uh, never mind." Zeph turned back and quickly shut the door behind him.

Puck shrugged his shoulders and walked over to his shelf to put the game away. He sat down on his bed and pulled out his own flashcards and notes to squeeze in a bit more studying before dinner. He had a test in Ellis's on Wednesday and he was _not _prepared. Computer Engineering had always been his worst class, but this year he was struggling more than normal.

"Zeph?" Puck called towards the bathroom.

"Ya?"

"How would you define 'parity bit'?"

"Uh…Essentially they're the simplest form of error detecting code."

"Cool, thanks!" Puck quickly wrote down what Zeph had said on his flashcard. He was about to start on the next flashcard when his computer dinged. A message. And not just any message, Puck knew that ding. That higher than normal ding meant his dad had sent him a message. He sighed. He was probably asking Puck to have dinner in their private quarters so he could lecture him on one thing or another, and Puck did not need a lecture at the moment. However, what he needed even less than a lecture was his dad being angry because he ignored his message, so he reached over and grabbed his computer.

**A. van Dommelen: **I talked to Freya, you are excused from dinner tonight. I will see you in out quarters at 18h40.

Puck signed. He knew it. There was something he had done that apparently warranted a lecture from his dad. He sent a quick message to Jack and Scarlet to let them both know he wouldn't be at dinner before responding to his dad.

**R. van Dommelen: **Okay. See you then.

**A. van Dommelen: **Good. Love you.

**R. van Dommelen: **Love you too, Dad.

"What was all the sighing about?"

Puck looked up from his computer to see Zeph walking out of the bathroom and over to his desk.

"Oh, nothing much. My dad just wants me to eat dinner with him tonight."

"Ah, have fun with that," Zeph said. He didn't know much about Puck's relationship with his dad, but he noticed that the boy was never very excited to spend time with him.

"Ya, we'll see if I survive the night."

Zeph laughed and pulled out his own computer. The room fell silent and they both returned to their own studying. Puck was distracted though, Zeph had been acting weird lately. He couldn't put his finger on exactly what it was, but his roommate seemed off. He had been trying to figure it out, but he was drawing a blank. He had even asked Maya for her opinion, but she had just shrugged her shoulders and changed the subject.

"Puck?"

"What?" Puck was pulled from his thoughts to see his roommate standing in front of him, looking annoyed.

"I asked you if you know where my jacket is."

"Oh, uh, I think I saw it hanging by the door this morning." Puck pointed to the gray jacket hanging on a hook by the door.

"Thanks, I should have seen that," Zeph said, grabbing the jacket.

"No worries."

"Okay, well I'm going to head down to dinner."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tonight I guess?"

"Ya, probably around 20h00 ish."

"Okay." Zeph opened the door to leave, but paused a moment before turning around to face Puck.

"Did you need something?" Puck asked, not looking up from his computer.

"No," Zeph said quickly before turning away again. He stood there for a moment before turing around again. "Actually, I was wondering if you would want to study with me tomorrow."

Puck looked up from his computer, taken aback. "I thought you had other plans…"

"I don't."

"Okay. What time?" Puck asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Um, 13h30?"

"Works for me. Library?"

"Ya," Zeph smiled, blushing ever so slightly.

"Okay, see you then."

"See you then." Zeph smiled and turned to walk down the hall.

Puck turned his attention back to his computer. He was kind of shocked with himself. He had said yes so easily. How had he said yes so easily? What was he thinking?

Suddenly, his computer dinged and a message popped up on his screen.

**A. van Dommelen: **Where are you?

Puck looked down at his watch. 18h41. Shoot.

**R. van Dommelen: **On my way.

Shoot, shoot, shoot. His dad was going to _kill _him. He grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, almost forgetting to close the door. He ran down the hall, not caring about the rules or who saw him. He arrived at the elevator and pressed the button. He pressed it again. Why were the elevators so slow? He was on the MHQ, for goodness sakes! Couldn't they afford faster elevators? Finally, the doors opened and he darted in. He pushed the button for the 5th floor and waited, not so patiently, for the doors to open again. As soon as they did, he ran back out and down the hall. He came to a halt in front of the metal doors that lead to his dad's private quarters and smoothed his hair before putting his fingerprint on the screen next to the door. After confirming his identity, the doors opened and he walked in.

"Puck." Atlas van Dommelen was sitting at the table. He did not look happy. He did not look happy at all.

"Dad," Puck answered, walking over to the table and sitting in his seat, the one opposite his dad's. There was a plate of food sitting in front of him. It smelled so good, especially compared to the food he was used to at the Academy, but he restrained from taking a bite. He knew that would only make things worse.

"You are late."

"Yes, I know, and I'm sorry. I was studying for Ellis's test, and I lost track of time. It won't happen again."

Atlas did not respond. He began eating his dinner, not even glancing at his son. Puck thought about starting on his own food, but quickly thought better of it. If his dad had asked him to dinner there had to be a reason, and more than likely it was a bad reason. It wasn't worth the risk of making things worse.

The two sat in silence for nearly twenty minutes before Atlas spoke.

"You haven't touched your dinner. Would you like something else?"

"No, this is fine. I'm just not very hungry." Puck lied. Not the smartest of choices, but he couldn't go back now. "Dad?"

"Yes?" Atlas did not look up.

"Why did you ask me to dinner?"

Atlas set down his fork and looked at Puck. "Do I need a reason to spend time with my son?"

"Well, no. It's just that we haven't talked in awhile. I thought something was wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Atlas turned his attention back to his dinner.

Puck picked up his fork and began eating his own dinner. He still couldn't help feeling as if there had to be something wrong. His dad didn't just invite him to dinner for no reason. It simply didn't happen.

They went on eating in silence for a while longer before Atlas spoke again.

"Our wedding anniversary is a week from tomorrow"

Puck put down his fork and looked at his father. He should have known. Of course he knew when his parents' anniversary was, but usually his dad preferred to spend the day alone. This year, however, was their 30th anniversary. Puck had assumed he would take some time off and take a trip to ANGELES, visit the place they fell in love. He had assumed his father would want to be alone, like always. Maybe he was wrong. "Yes, I know…"

"I was thinking you and I could do something. Something your mother would have enjoyed. Maybe we could go down to ANGELES and go to the symphony. You know how she loved the symphony."

"Yes. Yes, I would love that."

"Would you?"

"Yes! Yes, Dad. I would love to go to the symphony with you."

"Alright then. I will see you bright and early Sunday morning." Atlas stood up, placing his napkin on the table.

"Great," Puck said, standing up himself. He walked over to his dad and hugged him. Atlas stiffened for a moment before putting his own arms around his son.

They pulled apart, and Puck turned to walk out the door.

"I love you," Atlas called after his son.

"Love you too, Dad."

**Somewhere in space, Military Headquarters, The Academy Library**

**Sunday, 13h45**

"So, tell me about KOBOS. What is that like?" Puck asked, putting down his pencil to look at guy sitting across from him.

"Well, it's cold," Zeph laughed, "and there is a lot of snow. The mountains are really pretty and everything is always covered in frost or snow. It is a beautiful planet, but so different from home."

"VUCCANOE, right?"

"Ya. I want to go back some day. Maybe I will. Who knows."

Both boys fell silent, their attention returning to their studies. Puck was working on an essay for intel, and his eyes never left his work. Zeph's eyes, on the other hand, wondered, every so often, off of his paper and to the person across the table. Then, Puck would sniff or glance down at his paper, and Zeph's eyes would move back to his own work.

They continued on like this, talking for a few minutes every so often, for almost an hour before Puck stood up and closed his computer.

"Pack up your stuff. I want to show you something."

"But I'm almost-"

"Just do it. It will be worth it. I promise," Puck smiled, holding his hand out to Zeph.

"Okay…" Zeph let Puck take his right hand and lead him out of the library.\\.

They walked down the hall further than Zeph had ever been. They climbed several flights of stars and walked down a few hallways. Then, they got on an elevator.

"Close your eyes," Puck said as he pushed the button.

"Okay…"

Zeph could hear the doors of the elevator open, but he kept his eyes shut. Puck took Zeph's hands and lead him out of the elevator. He took him a few more steps before stopping. Puck let go of his hands and stepped behind him.

"Okay, open."

Zeph opened his eyes to see one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. In front of him was a wall made entirely of glass, and on the other side of the glass you could see five of the planets in the Illéa system. Bright red EVRIA; VUCCANOE, Zeph's home planet; brilliant blue and green INIDES; sparkling blue and silver ANGELES; and dull brown XAGION. In the distance you could also see the fiery sun.

"It's beautiful…" Zeph whispered.

"I know. I used to come up here all the time. I would read for hours and hours. Sometimes I would just sit and watch the view. It is different every day of course, so it never got old."

"Thank you. Thank you for showing me."

"Of course," Puck smiled.

"I don't want to leave."

"I know the feeling."

Puck took Zeph's left hand, the metal one, in his own and led him over to sit on the wall. He took the metal hand in his lap and traced the fine lines where the pieces of metal came together.

Neither one could tell you how long they sat there, but eventually they made their way back down. Puck offered to to pick up their books from the library, and by the time he got back to their dorm, Zeph was already in bed. His eyes were closed, so Puck silently put away their things and climbed into bed himself. Just as he was about to turn off the light, however, he noticed a small, white envelope sitting on his bedside table. He opened the envelope to find a folded piece of paper. When he unfolded the paper, he found a beautifully drawn sketch of himself. When he looked closer, he saw Zeph's tiny initials in the corner. While Puck had been so focused on his essay, Zeph had been working on this incredible piece of art.

Puck pulled out his journal and carefully placed the drawing at the back. When he put the journal back in its place and turned off the light, he felt something he had not felt in a long time. He couldn't name it or even describe it, but it was there.

Across the room, lying in his own bed and very much awake, Zeph could feel the same feeling as he watched Puck put his drawing in his journal and lie down to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck put down the book he was reading and looked at the person lying on the bed across from him. "Zeph?"

"Ya?"

"If you think about it, compared to the average person 200 years ago, we're geniuses."

"Puck, compared to the average person _today _you are a genius."

"No, I'm not!"

"Puck." Zeph put down his own book to give Puck a look.

"Okay, fine. My point still stands. I mean, think about it. We have come so far as humans. I mean, a hundred years ago we didn't even know about spacetime curvature. We still thought light was just a wave. We thought there were only four dimensions! I mean, imagine if someone today thought there were only four dimensions!" At that, puck stopped and fell back on his bed.

"Wait," Zeph pushed himself up on his metal arm, "There are more than four dimensions...?"

Puck sat up and looked at Zeph for a moment, looking almost as if he was regretting all his life decisions.

"Zephyr, I love you, but _what_?"

"Is this something I should know…?"

"Okay, okay, come over here."

Zeph rolled his eyes, but he stood up and walked over to Puck's bed.

"Hi," Puck smiled as he pulled Zeph down for a quick kiss before pulling him down on the bed next to him.

"Why do you always do that? We've been talking, you don't have to say 'hi,'" Zeph questioned, but he did not protest the kiss.

"That's besides the point. We're talking dimensions."

"If you insist…" Zeph rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"Okay, so, three dimensions. You get that, right?"

"Ya, x, y, and x…"

"Right! You have your line, one dimensional; your square, two dimensional; and your cube, three dimensional. Simple enough. And then you have time, which is one dimensional. This means spacetime is four dimensional."

"Yes"

"So, to get more dimensions, eleven, to be exact, you have to quantize space."

"Quantize, as in quantum?"

"Yes! See, this isn't so hard. Quantizing, in this situation, essentially means that things cannot get infinitely smaller or infinitely bigger. There is a limit to how small things can get and how big they can get. For now though, we are only concerned with the very smallest pieces. These super, super small pieces are called 'quanta.' Make sense?"

"Sure…"

"When we quantize space, we get eleven dimensions."

"Okay, back it up. How?"

"For now, we're going to leave out time. So, first we have volume. There are three types of volume. These you are familiar with, x, y, and z. Here, we assume distance is equal to the number of quanta instantaneously between two points. The volume within each quanta, or the space within space, is 'interspatial,' and the volume the quanta move in, or the space between space, is 'superspacial.' So, we have our three spatial dimensions, or x, y, and z; out three interspatial dimensions; and out three superspacial dimensions."

"Okay…so nine dimensions?"

"Yes! Now back to time, which is the number of resonations experienced by each quantum. We also have super time, which is the motion through super space."

"Okay," Zeph smiled "I love it when you go all nerdy on me."

Puck blushed and cleared his throat before continuing, "Now we move to the curvature of spacetime, which can also be described as a change in the density of the space quanta. When the density is higher, the quanta cannot resonate as freely, therefore they experience less time. This, by the way, is why time moves slower in black holes-"

"And there we have eleven dimensions!"

"But black holes…"

"I love you, Bin, but…"

"Right, sorry," Puck smiled, reaching over to take Zeph's hand. He wove his fingers together with Zephyrus's cold, metal ones and brought his hand up to his mouth, gently pressing his lips to the silver knuckles. After a moment, he let their hands fall into his lap and leaned over to rest his head on Zeph's shoulder. Zeph let out a breath and turned to kiss Puck's hair before standing up, leaving Puck to fall onto the bed.

"Zeph! We were having such a moment!"

"Sorry, but the shower beckons," Zeph leaned down and gave Puck one more kiss before turning and walking towards the bathroom, "And, no, that was not an invitation."

Puck sighed and propped himself up on his arms, staring at the door for a few moments before pulling himself to his feet. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on a sweatshirt, walking over to the keyboard at the end of his bed. He ran his fingers over the plastic keys, considering, only for a second, sneaking up to his old rooms to play the real piano. He knew how badly that would end though, so, instead, he the stool out from under the keyboard and sat down.

Zeph felt a smile pulling at his lips as the delicate melody flowed through the bathroom. He ran the towel over his hair one more time before tying it around his waist and opening the door. Puck was sitting, back straight, eyes closed, at his keyboard, his long, thin fingers dancing across the keys. Zeph leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed across his chest, and felt his smile growing. How was it possible to love a person this much?

Puck started to sway, moving with the music, as the song intensified. His fingers moved faster, flying across the keys. His eyes were closed. He was oblivious to everything but the music. Nothing else existed. It was just him and the music, all alone in the universe. The song began to slow, his fingers pulling out the last, low notes of the song before they finally came to a stop. He let out a breath before he opened his eyes and looked up to see Zeph standing in the bathroom door, smiling.

"I didn't see you."

"I know," Zeph straightened and walked over to his bed to pull on his cloths. He pulled out his sketchbook and a pencil and lie down on his bed to work.

Puck shuffled around his sheet music and stood up, stretching his arms. He yawned and walked over to his bookshelf. Not bothering to check the title, he pulled one out and flopped down on his bed. He opened the book, but couldn't bring himself to focus on the words. He put the book down on his chest and stared at the ceiling. Finally, he gave up. With a sigh, he got out of bed and pulled on his socks and running shoes.

Zeph looked up from his sketchbook. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a run."

"It's 22h45…"

"So?"

"Lights out is in 15 minutes."

"I won't get caught," Puck said, standing up.

"You don't know that!"  
Puck gave him a look.

"Okay, but still!"

"I'm going. Bye. Go to sleep."

"Will do," Zeph rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his sketchbook.

Puck started off down the hall, not waiting for the door to his room to close. He started through the halls the special recruits spent most of their time in; the halls that connected their rooms with the classrooms, mess hall, and training halls. But before he reached the mess hall, he took a sharp turn down a narrow hallway. From there, he stopped paying attention to where he was going. He just ran. He ran down hallways and up stairs. He ran past the docking bay and the interrogation rooms. He ran down the corridor where Vesper, Tydrel, his father, and other high level personnel kept their offices. He ran, and he ran, and he ran.

He didn't know where he was going until he came to a stop in front of the metal doors. The metal doors that lead to his private apartments. He let out a sigh for the millionth time that night. Why had he come here? He certainly hadn't meant to. He knew that if he opened the door, no matter how quiet he was, his dad would hear him. If his dad heard him, he would want to know why he was out of his rooms at...24h50. For that, he would not have an answer. At least not a better answer than that he had needed a run. On a good night, his dad would probably be fine with it, maybe even let him sleep in his own bed for once. But what were the chances it was a good night? No, he couldn't go in. No matter how badly he wanted to see Schrödinger. Besides, tomorrow was Sunday, he could always come see him then.

Puck slowly turned on his heel and started running back to his room.

...o0o...

Puck was woken by a gentil pair of lips on his forehead. He smiled and pulled up the covers, using one hand to reach up and grab the head of the person the lips belonged to in an attempt to bring them down to his own. He was disappointed, though, when the person stood up, even more so when said person ripped off his covers.

"Zeph!" Puck protested, turning over to shield his eyes from the light.

"Come on, Love, we have room inspections in 15 minutes, and you need a shower."

Puck groaned and rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling for a few moments before pulling himself out of his bed. He rubbed his eyes, groggily making his way into the bathroom. He splashed some cold water on his face before pulling off his shorts and stepping into the shower.

Once he had finished his shower, he ran his fingers through his hair a few times and pulled on his casual clothes, clothes he wasn't technically supposed to have. He didn't particularly care about that this morning though. He could deal with a few burpees in exchange for a break from the uncomfortable military-issue uniforms.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is just a little one shot I wrote awhile ago, nothing special. Also, this "story" will be where I post all my not-so-wonderful Puph content, just so ya know. **


End file.
